


"Dredge It Up!"

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: “Dredge it up!” I close my eyes and try hard to do what Steve orders to “Try! try! Dredge it up!” but all I find is a black hole where my memories should be. An expanded scene from the Season Five episode 'Journey Out Of Limbo.' A response to a writer's challenge called the three challenge which consists of - three words, three paragraphs, three perspectives.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	"Dredge It Up!"

"Dredge it up!" I close my eyes and try hard to do what Steve orders to "Try! Try! Dredge it up!" but all I find is a black hole where my memories should be, and the darkness there scares me but not as much as I am terrified that I am letting Steve down. I look up into Steve's eyes and see the frustration… his disappointment, so readable in his eyes as I try to tell him that I'm trying my hardest, but the memory is gone. I feel like I have failed him as he takes a deep breath and tells me to take it easy and asks if I'm alright. I nod and lie, telling him I'm okay, not willing to show him any more weakness as he nods and reassures me that he will be back. Lying back against the pillows, I stare up at the ceiling as I hear him turn and leave, wishing that I could obey his order and dredge up the missing memories.

"Dredge it up!" I know it's an impossible order that has spilled from my mouth. Doc has already told me that Danno's brain is bruised and the memories that I have ordered him to try and dredge back up might never return. But it terrifies me that this has happened, that someone could attack my Second-In-Command and then dump his body in the back of a truck carrying sand and he has no memory of how, who or even when. How am I supposed to protect him, when I don't know even where to start? I see the fear that I am feeling mirrored in his eyes and I realize as scary as this is for me, just how much more frightening it must be for him. Taking a deep breath, I push my fear and frustration about my luck of control over the situation back down as I lower my voice and my tone, fearful I have pushed too far as I tell him to take it easy and ask if he's alright. He nods and reassures me that he is okay, and I take him at his word, Danno has never lied. I tell him I will be back, and I see him nod as I turn towards the door, determined to find just who is behind the attack on my closest friend.

"Dredge it up!" I hear McGarrett's desperate command as I reach the door to Danny's room and begin to push it open. I pause a moment, taking a deep breath as I try and cool my anger that is starting to bubble up inside me. I have already explained to Steve that Danny suffered a concussion, that Danny's brain is bruised and the memories that he is trying to force the young detective to dredge up may never return. I can hear the desperation in Steve's voice as he tries to find out what happened to his youngest detective and Second-In-Command but trying to force Danny to dredge up a memory that isn't there at the moment isn't going to help. Danny might eventually remember and then again, as I have already warned Steve, Danny may not. I grit my teeth as I hear Danny tell him that he is trying and I can hear the anguish and fear in the young man's voice before I hear Steve try and reassure him. The rest of the conversation drops to a murmur too low for me to hear before I hear Steve's footsteps approach the door. Stepping to the side, I watch as the door fully opens and Steve steps past me, not even realizing I am standing here. I consider grabbing his arm and giving him a piece of my mind for upsetting our young friend who is currently lying in the hospital bed with a head injury but one look at the regret on his face for the pain he has just caused, I know that anything I have to say, he is already saying to himself. Danny is one of his guys, his Second-in-Command but more than that, Danny is his closest friend, the younger brother he has never had and I know that what just happened in this room was out of concern and fear. I turn and look back at the upset man in the bed, hoping Danny knows the same thing and doesn't think Steve is upset because he believes that he has somehow failed his boss and closest friend by not remembering.


End file.
